earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Anton Schott
History Anton Schott / Toyboy: 1996 - Present Anton Schott is the son of Winslow Schott, the first Toyman. Born on Christmas day, many years before his father's fall from grace, Anton never had a good relationship with his father. Winslow showed very little interest in his son, often only interacting with Anton when had to yell at the boy for playing with his father's collectible toys. Still, Anton worshiped his father and sought to emulate him wherever possible. By eight, he had stopped playing with his toys to instead focus on making them. He was showing great skill in this area by the time he was nine, but by ten... that's when his mother was taken from him by a car accident arranged by Winslow's business partner, putting Mary Schott into a coma. Anton and his sister Winifred were often left to fend for themselves as their father sank into a dark depression and spent most of his time at Mary's bedside or in his workshop. Eventually, Winslow just stopped coming home. Winifred reached out to her mother's family in Minnesota, but Anton took this as a betrayal against their father. Rather than go live with family, Anton ran away, undertaking a search to find his father. By the time Winslow debuted as the Toyman, Anton had already found himself a new surrogate father in Barton Mathis. Mathis had originally kidnapped Anton but when he saw the boy's fascination with the creation of toys, Mathis chose to take the boy under his wing and make him an apprentice alongside his daughter, Mathilda. Driven to desperation through his abandonment issues and finding validation in being appreciated by a father figure, Anton started kidnapping other children and helping the Dollmaker and his partner 'Pygmalion' make them into 'dolls.' When Anton heard about the death of his real father, he became depressed and only was able to replace that void in his life with an obsession with Daily Planet reporter Cat Grant. Anton began to send a doll to Cat for every time a child was kidnapped by Dollmaker. When Cat Grant realized who was sending her these gifts, she turned the dolls into the Metropolis PD who forwarded the information to Gotham PD, which brought Batman down upon the Dollmaker clan. Anton barely escaped capture. Frustrated by this betrayal, Anton confronted Cat Grant and kidnapped her, taking her to one of his father's old workshops. There, he told her of his origins and asked her to be his new "mother." But Cat violently rejected him, clawing his face as she slipped her binds and escaped. Anton gave pursuit, but cut his losses when Cat made it out into the streets and cried for Superman at the top of her lungs. Anton torched the workshop and fled. Anton went into hiding for several years, only returning in 2015, after the apparent demise of Jack-in-the-Box. In the brief gap before Jack-in-the-Box's return from the grave, Anton took up the cause of being the new "Toyman," by wearing a creepy (and I mean CREEPY) doll head helmet and calling himself "Toyboy" and sporting many of his dad's old toy-themed gadgets and gizmos, as well as some new ones of his own creation. Unlike the last two Toymen, though, Anton often targeted children in his first few outings before altering his course in December of 2016 where he broke into Stryker's Island and performed a Dollmaker-styled surgery with improvised surgical instruments on a dozen pedophiles. When this brutality was discovered and the alarm raised, Toyboy released a squadron of toy airplanes which ravaged the prison's structural supports and caused a distraction that not only effected his escape, but also the escapes of 85% of the inmate population. After breaking Mathilda and Barton Mathis out of Arkham in March of 2017, Toyboy remains on the top ten most wanted list of the FBI, ARGUS, GCPD, and MPD. Threat Assessment Resources * Genius Level Intellect: ** Mechanical Aptitude: Much like his father, Toyboy's threat lies in his aptitude for constructing deadly, weaponized toys of his unique design. ** Robotic Engineering: Toyboy shares his father's penchant for the creation of technologically sophisticated "toys" also extends to his ability to make sophisticated robots. ** Medical Knowledge: Toyboy was trained in brutal medical practice by Barton Mathis, giving Anton a sophisticated understanding of human anatomy and how to best exploit it, pervert it, and mutilate it. * Various Toys: The Toyboy has employed a wide array of vehicles to aid him in his criminal endeavors, all of which are patterned after a toy of some kind. Such vehicles include everything from toy trains to pogo-sticks. When he needs to get violent he also has toys such as acid spraying squirt guns, toy soldiers with live rounds, toy airplanes with machine guns, wind up tanks with miniaturized shells, exploding balls, acid gum, etc. Among his favorites is a highly explosive bouncy ball. Weaknesses * Abandonment Issues: Anton takes betrayal very hard, even perceived acts of betrayal. * Napoleon Complex: Anton does not like people commenting on his short stature and can quickly become violent if provoked. He tends to react impulsively and without thought to his environment or circumstances when irritated in this manner.Deluxe Oracle File: Anton Schott Trivia and Notes Trivia * Anton is a robot. It is currently unknown when he became one. Notes * He's a composite character of Toyman from Superman: The Animated Series and Anton Schott from the comics. Both were sons of Winslow Schott. In the comics he was the Dollmaker before New 52. * His appearance is based on Toyman from Superman: The Animated Series. In the comics the alias Toyboy was used by Winslow's android counterpart. * Anton Schott's Patient number (#58111) is a nod to his first comic book appearance: Supergirl, Vol. 5 #58, in January 2011.Arkham Files: Professor Pyg * The story with Cat Grant is a nod to Supergirl, Vol. 5 #58 and #59. * The ball in his portrait is a Luxo Ball, which can be found in every Pixar movie. It is also a nod to the Superman: The Animated Series episode "Fun and Games" where Toyman uses a bouncy ball as a weapon. Links and References * Appearances of Anton Schott * Character Gallery: Anton Schott Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Dollmaker Family Category:Composite Character Category:Robot Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:The Toymen Members Category:Blue Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Terrorists Category:Height 5' 4" Category:Male Characters Category:Dating Characters Category:27th Reality